


Valentine's Day

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Actually really OOC, Fluff, M/M, Servant exists but he's only mentioned so, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Nagisa attempts to figure out what to get for a certain person on Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's day. This is technically a gift for a friend of mine, so happy birthday to them! Keep in mind this is the first time I have ever wrote any of these characters, so this will probably be a bit OOC. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are appreciated as always!

Nagisa never particularly cared for Valentine's day. 

 

It's not like he hated the holiday of love, but he found it personally meaningless. After all, he only had a silly crush on Monaca for a little while, and that was it. He gave her a valentine last year, but Masaru brought it back to him an hour later, saying he found it in the trash. This made last year's Valentine's day especially upsetting. 

However, this year was different. Nagisa had gone and got a crush on someone else again. And it was a  _boy_ , no less. He contemplated what the others would think of it, and it made him worry. He desperately wanted to give this person a valentine, but he was afraid that his feelings would be thrown away just like last year. He was starting to get desperate, as Valentine's day was only two days away. He decided to ask Kotoko for help, which she happy to give. 

"Soooo, who is this special someone?" Kotoko asked curiously as they sat in Nagisa's room. "I can't help you if I don't know who you loooove!" Nagisa felt his face flush red as Kotoko dragged out the word "love". Admittedly, he was hesitant about telling Kotoko something like this, but she did have a point. How could she help him if she didn't know what his crush was like?

"Well...it's Masaru..." Nagisa mumbled, looking down as he felt his face heat up. Kotoko clapped her hands together and twirled around. 

"Kyaaaaaah! That is totes adorbs!" She squealed. "You know what they say; opposites attract!" 

"W-Wait, you're okay with that?" Nagisa stuttered out. "That I like Masaru, a _boy?_ "

"I don't care about pointless stuff like that. Adults made _such_ a big deal out of it, but I don't care about it at all," Kotoko replied.

"Ah, I see. So, what do you think I should get him?" Nagisa asked.    
  
"Hmmm..." Kotoko tapped her chin in thought, but snapped her fingers fairly quickly. "I've got it! You should make him a card and give him chocolate!"   
  
"Isn't that a little cliche?" Nagisa asked skeptically. 

"Well, do  _you_ have any ideas?!" Kotoko huffed.   
  
"Well....no. That's why I asked you here," Nagisa replied quietly. 

"Who knows? Maybe he'll get you something too!"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
This made Kotoko pause in thought. "Well....maybe he can get you cute little bows for your cat ear things!"   
  
"My what?" Nagisa looked confused for a moment. To clarify what she was saying for him, Kotoko walked over to him and poked one of the parts of his hair that stuck out. 

"These!" She stated. "They look like cute little cat ears! Hey, I wonder if you land on your feet like a cat does too...."   
  


"That isn't the point!" Nagisa snapped. "And we are not going to find out anyway."   
Kotoko shrugged, keeping her grin on her face. "Okay, whatever you say. But you should totally give him a card and candy! Masaru loves anything even mildly sweet!" 

Nagisa nodded and stayed silent for a moment, before finally speaking up. "Where do I get the chocolate and supplies for the card?" 

"Just make Servant get them! He can find anything for us! He even found us a whole cake that wasn't rotting!" Kotoko answered. 

"Alright." Nagisa nodded. "And...Kotoko. Thank you...for the help."   
"Don't mention it, Nagisa!" Kotoko grinned at him, which made him smile back a bit.   
  
After the meeting with Kotoko, he went up to Servant and demanded that he find the best chocolate he could. Servant happily obliged, and brought him a box of chocolate conveniently placed in a heart shaped box. When Nagisa asked how he even  _found_  a box of chocolate with all of the chocolate in it, he merely replied by saying he just got lucky. Nagisa didn't bother to question it. After receiving the box, he quickly crafted a small tag that had Masaru's name on it. Now that he got the chocolate, he could now start working on the card. He remembered to dumb down his own language in the card so that Masaru could understand what he was saying. However, once he finished it, he felt that it was inadequate. He angrily crumpled it up, and tossed it to the side. This process repeated for hours, as the pile of crumpled up papers grew. Nagisa wanted the card to be  _perfect._ And it frustrated him when every card felt like it wasn't good enough. At one point, he got so frustrated that he let out a loud growl, throwing yet another "failed" card aside. Masaru, upon hearing the growl, opened Nagisa's door to make sure he was okay. 

"Hey, you okay? You sound pretty mad," Masaru said, making Nagisa freeze and look up. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Nagisa stated, attempting to hide the box of chocolates and the crumpled up cards. However, his attempts failed, and Masaru noticed. 

"Woah, what's that?" Masaru asked. "Can I see?" 

Nagisa opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Masaru took the box from behind him. 

"Why does this have my name on it?" He asked curiously. "Are these for me?"   
  
Nagisa looked down for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes...they are."  
  
"Cool!" Masaru opened the box and stared at the many kinds of chocolates with a smile. He picked one and stuck it in his mouth, chewing it with a satisfied sound. 

"And what's this?" Masaru asked again, his mouth muffled by the chocolate in his mouth. He picked up one of the crumpled cards and uncrumpled it.   
"H-Hey, wait a second-" Nagisa stuttered, reaching out to try and stop Masaru. He was too late, however, and Masaru's eyes scanned over what the crumpled up pink paper said. 

"Woah, this is really cool!" Masaru exclaimed, swallowing the chocolate and looking at Nagisa.   
"Trust me, it is inadequate," Nagisa stated, and Masaru started shaking his head. 

"Oh no! This is amazing! And if the leader says that it's amazing, then it's a fact!" Masaru yelled. "But, why did you get me these things?"   
"I..." Nagisa started to fumble with his words, which was rare for someone like him to do. "I...wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's day. I wanted to say that I like you...a lot..."   
"Of course! The leader is liked by everyone!" Masaru laughed a bit. He obviously didn't get what Nagisa meant, which frustrated Nagisa a bit. He couldn't say he was surprised, however. 

"No, I mean I...I  _like_ like you..." Nagisa muttered. Masaru tilted his head in a questioning manner. 

"Wait...like how girls are supposed to like guys?" Masaru asked. "But, you're a guy! And I'm a guy! Are we allowed to do that?!"   
"As far as I'm concerned, yes we are," Nagisa replied. 

"Well...if we're allowed to, then I like you too!" Masaru grinned and hugged Nagisa tightly. Nagisa smiled a bit, though he seemed a bit shocked. 

"Y-You do?" He questioned quietly. 

"Yep! But, I didn't get you any presents," Masaru said quietly. "Sorry about that."   
"It's fine," Nagisa replied, hugging him back tightly. "You got me the best gift I could ask for."   
"And what would that gift be?" He asked, confused by Nagisa's words. 

"Your love," Nagisa muttered, pecking Masaru on the cheek. Masaru's face went red, and he looked down at the ground. 

"H-Happy Valentine's day Nagisa."   
"Happy Valentine's day, Masaru."

**Author's Note:**

> It ended on a cliché note I'm so sorry. But, I hope you enjoyed the story anyway!


End file.
